Juntos (Rieren)
by BlackSoulFox
Summary: Levi es un sirviente en un castillo cuando un día encuentra un muchacho herido, Eren se hace llamar, lo lleva a su casa para darse cuenta de que el corre un peligro al estar a su lado y no se separara de el aun que tenga que costarle la vida.


Juntos

Capítulo 1

Levi vivía en un castillo, no era el rey, ni un príncipe, mucho menos un senador; era, un sirviente, llevaba viviendo en ese lugar gran parte de su vida. Estatura baja y un gesto molesto era como cualquiera lo describiría, no hablaba mucho con las personas y mucho menos sonreía; "el trapeador es su amigo" decían algunas personas. Nadie sabía cómo era en realidad, pero a nadie le importaba era un sirviente más del castillo y nada más.

El invierno había caído, las chimeneas estaban rebosantes de leña para poner mantener el castillo caliente; navidad se acercaba y todo mundo hacia preparativos para la cena que daría lugar la noche del 24. Como si a él le importará. El día llego y con ello tareas para los sirvientes, Levi seria mesero; bajo a su habitación para arreglarse, como odiaba tener que dormir en el sótano, sin vista a nada. Se quitó la camisa para poder ponerse la otra, se vio en el espejo, como deseaba crecer unos 20 centímetros más, se puso la camisa blanca, y aprovecho para abotonarla, seguido el pantalón y el saco. Lo tomo de la ropa que habían dejado en su cama buscando el normal saco negro, pero solo encontró una blanco, lo extendió y sacudió esperando que estuviera escondido, pero no. Se volvió a observar en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que no se veía nada mal, metió la mano al bolsillo y sintió un pequeño papel.

"Levi:

Espero te guste el traje lo elegí yo.

Aprovecho para decirte que Erwin quiere que vallas con el

Hanji."

Hanji, la hija adoptiva de Erwin, ella risueña, pero enfadosa para Levi; salió de su habitación y subió las escaleras en busca de Erwin. Llego a su despacho, toco la puerta, cuando alguien lo abraso por la espalda.

-Levi- dijo una voz femenina

-Hanji- contesto muy serio- Podrías quitar los brazos de mi cuello, me asfixias.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo la mujer soltándolo- ¡Mira! – Dijo mostrando su mano donde se podía ver un anillo- Moblit me pidió que me casara con el esta mañana.

-Aja, bien por ti, si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- una boda, lo que menos quería, como si alguna mujer le interesara, en absoluto, ninguna.

La puerta se abrió y Levi entro a la habitación, Erwin estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, hizo un movimiento con la mano para que Levi se sentara.

-Hola Levi- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Cómo estás?

-Como siempre, no importa que es lo que querías.

-Que impaciente- contesto riendo- Conoces a la hija del rey ¿no?

-¿Filosofía no?- contesto burlándose Levi- ¿Qué le pasa a ella?

-No, Historia- dijo Erwin en un tono más serio- Es joven y linda, pero no quiere casarse con un noble así que el rey eligió de los mejores caballeros y sirvientes para tomar la mano de su hija y te eligió a ti.

-¿A mí?- dijo Levi extrañado- Lo siento pero no, mejor voy a jugar a las muñecas con ella, no me quiero casar y menos con una niña.

Levi se levantó sin decir nada más y salió de la habitación, estaba enfurecido, si como si alguien decidiera su vida. Salió del castillo y comenzó a caminar por el congelado bosque; no llevaba mucho caminando cuando una silueta se vio a lo lejos, Levi no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

La figura no se movía y conforme se acercaba veía cada vez más los rasgos de la persona: joven, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un saco negro; pero este tenía otros rasgos, tenía orejas puntiagudas y cuernos en la cabeza; Levi siguió caminando, al dar unos pasos el joven comenzó a acercarse a él, Levi no tenía ningún arma para pelear, pero había sido un criminal, así que el sabría cómo arreglárselas. Estuvo cara a cara con el joven, era, más alto que el, lo miro con detenimiento cuando este callo sobre él. Era pesado y Levi tardo mucho en quitárselo de encima, al levantarse vio que tenía una daga en la espalda; sin pensarlo 2 veces lo tomo de los hombros y arrastro hasta su habitación.

Ahora Levi agradecía que su habitación estuviera en el sótano; casi no había gente y pudo llegar rápido, acostó al joven en la cama y cerró la puerta. Retiro el puñal de su espalda y comenzó a quitarle el saco y la ropa que le cubría el pecho. Levi se quitó el saco para no cubrirlo de sangre, todavía tenía la fiesta; comenzó a limpiar la herida cuando este despertó, dio un giro brusco solo haciéndose más daño.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo asustado- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Robaste mi línea- contesto enojado ya que lo había cubierto de sangre- Tendré que cambiar la camisa.

Levi se levantó y fue a su cajón de ropa a sacar otra camisa limpia, se quitó la manchada de sangre y dejo su cuerpo al descubierto, el muchacho sentado en la cama se puso rojo como un tomate, ¿Por qué el corazón le palpitaba rápido? Se preguntaba. Levi se acercó a él sin camisa.

-A menos que quieras morir desangrado deberías dejarme curar tus heridas.

-Me llamo Eren- dijo por fin el joven

-Levi- contesto serio

Eren se dio la espalda y se dejó curar, las manos de Levi tocaban su herida con cuidado; terminado de limpiarla le puso una venda. Se levantó y se limpió las manos, se puso su camisa limpia y el saco, volteo a ver a Eren.

-Estas en el palacio real, no hagas ningún ruido, tengo cosas que hacer, regreso al rato.

Dicho esto se fue, el corazón de Eren aun palpitaba muy rápido…


End file.
